Pizza Shop
by lil kagome 15
Summary: Pizza Shop Uh oh! What's gonna happen when food, angry costomers, and a whole lot of teenagers collide? They start out on the journey of a lifetime! Running a Pizza Shop is not easy, but for them... it's a disaster!


**The Pizza Shop: Prolouge**

**This Could Be The Beautiful Biggining Of...**

**Rating:** PG 13: T

**Warnings: **None so far.

**Sum: **Pizza Shop- Uh oh! What's gonna happen when food, angry costomers, and a whole lot of teen-agers collide? They start out on the journey of a lifetime! Running a Pizza Shop is not easy, but for them... it's a disaster!

**Age(s): **

Aoshi Shinomori: 21,

Saitoh Shinomori: 23,

Hannya Shinomori: 22,

Okina Makimachi: N/A(It's a secret... shhh),

Omasu Makimachi: 25,

Okon Makimachi: 22,

Misao Makimachi: 17,

Sanoske Sagara: 21,

Kaoru Kamiya: 19,

Yahiko Kamiya: 15,

Kenshin Himura: 21,

Megumi Takani: 20,

Tokio Hamatari: 19,

Tomoe Yukishiro: 20,

Enishi Yukishiro: 16,

ShiroHarou: 24,

Kiro Harou: 26,

Beshimi Harou: 28

_Any other character's will be added along the way._

**Disclaimer: **All the character's and or props I have taken from the anime Rurouni Kenshin are property of Watsuki-san, and only him, but the plot-line of course is my own.

* * *

_9:30 am. Makimachi/Sagara Residence_

Sano grumbled as he turned over once more in his king sized bed. "Leave me alone." He said to the intruder one-Makimachi Misao.

"Come on Rooster-head! We have to help Jiya clean before the big opening!" She sqeuled as he jumped up, tickling his little sister as he did so. "S-Stop!" She chocked out between high-pitched gigles.

Sano and Misao had been left orphans after the very dramatic death of one-Tae Hikatari, thier mother. Misao's father died in the war, and Sano's father was kami knows where, leaving the two of them with Misao's grandfather. He had imediatly accepted the two as his own, and they slowly had become a very close family.

Sano let her go, watching as her eyes once more sparkled with mischief. "Come on weasel!" He said and ran down the stairs ahead of her, heading for the shower.

Misao growled in frustration at hearing him call her that. "Just go take a shower!" She said grabbing a granola bar from the counter, and slipping on her shoes to go feed thier dog.

Sanoske smiled at her anger, and walked into the small bathroom off the large kitchen. "Wait... Where's Kenshin?" He called after her as she played tug of war with thier large rotwieler.

"He's not coming, he went out to pick up Kaoru and Megumi." Chimed Misao as she stepped back into the house. Smiling as Baby-thier dog- whined at the door. "Sorry bud... Your not aloud in the house." Misao said, her eyes somewhat sad, but that was all but forgotten when a car pulled up in the drive.

"Saitoh and Aoshi are here!" Screamed Misao as the shower was running, and she wanted to make sure Sano would hear her. She smoothed out her blue t-shirt, making sure she looked presentable.

"Hey weasel!" Came the stern voice of Saitoh as he stepped into the house. She growled, but as soon as she turned around sqeaked at the close proximity of the new-comer.

"What were you going to say?" Asked Saitoh with a smirk, his eyes shone with humour as he watched her cheeks become a bright red color. Her fist clenching and unclenching as she watched Saitoh step back, nod and walk to the counter, grabbing a banana to eat.

Aoshi stood in the doorway, his eyes locked on the clock, aparent that he was worried for being late. The opening was this evening, and the Aoiya Pizza Shop was getting more publicity by the minute.

"Misao..." Aoshi stood in front of her now, penetrating her thoughts so deeply found. She stared into light blue eyes, so cold and so intoxicating, and she could only imagine she was drooling. "Misao!" He said again, breaking her out of her momentary haze.

"Uh... sorry." She said, her eyes growin wide, and a deep shade of red covering her pale face. "What were you saying?" She asked her voice slightly shaking, as she had just found that she had been openly staring at her crush.

Aoshi chuckled lightly, his hand coming to pat her on the head, and he turned to grab a granola bar from her counter, sitting atop it. Misao watched through slightly surprised eyes as he motioned for her to join him. She made her way over to him, sitting cross-legged on the counter, watching silently as Saitoh grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"How do you feel about working in the Aoiya?" Aoshi asked out of the blue and Misao arched an eyebrow at this rather abrupt qeustion. "I mean, you aren't yet graduated... and i'm sure you have school to be focusing on." He explained himself looking at her over his granola bar, which he chewed on absently while talking.

"That's ok i'll have plenty of help with all of you around, plus i'm only going to be in school for six hours a day, so i'll be fine." Misao said, her eyes glaring at Saitoh as he winked at her over the morning paper he had snatched from the front porch.

She smiled as Sano walked out of the bathroom, in his black jeans, and red and white polo with the kanji symble for bad decorating the back of it. "Let's go!" He said slipping on his white tennishoes, grinning as he tugged on Misao's braid, causing her to cuss, and punch him in the gut, resulting in him laughing heartily and walking out to the small Honda Civic in the drive.

_9:30 am. Kamiya Residence_

"Hey Yahiko-chan! I have to go... hurry up!" Kaoru yelled up the stairs to her brother, sighing as he grunted from the bathroom, obviously still brushing his teeth. She tossed his shoes on the landing, watching as he came stubling down the stairs, almost tripping over his tennishoes.

"Sorry busu I had to brush my teeth." He said with a smirk, ducking as her fist came fast towards his head. "Kenshin's here." He said walking under her arm, heading toward the door, leaving a fuming Kaoru in his wake.

She slammed the door on her way out, watching as her brother hopped in the back seat of Kenshin's car. Her brother was always like this, but it had also became worse once she had decided to let him move in with her instead of thier uncle.

Sometimes it was hard for her to take care of him, but other times, like the times she was sick she would truly be thankful to have such a caring brother. Ever since thier parents had died in the fire, he had the nightmares. She was his support through it all, holding him as he sobbed into her chest.

It was never easy for him, he being parent-less at the age of fourteen. She had only hoped that the fact that she was there for him would make him come around. But each time he ended up getting hurt, she had to only feel as she had failed him. It hurt her so much to see him in pain. And that's why she was going to stay by him... no matter what.

She sighed as she got into the car, watching as Kenshin smiled at her. "Ohayou, Kaour-san." Kenshin said, his blue eyes watching her as she smiled back at him, her hand reaching out to close the door as she greeted him.

"Ohayou" She said and they drove off to thier next destination- Yahiko's friends house.

_9:45 am. Hamatari Residence_

Tokio sighed as she threw her dirty clothes into the hamper, coming down the stairs of her apartment in a rush, almost tripping over the side table. "Kuso!" She spat, her toe stubbing the blasted piece of furniture.

She sighed as she stepped into her shoes, waiting for Hannya to show up. She watched lazily as the wind blew the trees lightly, lulling her into a sense of nostalgia. She was taken back to the time before she had met Satou and the other's... back when her father was still controlling her life.

She remembered how stunned Hannya had been to find the bruises covereing her arm's and ribs. He had went to her house, almost tearing through the front door. Her father had been hospitalized for two day's with a fractured elbow, and a broken nose. But of course he did not press charges as she didn't either.

Misao and her had become close friends when she had moved in with her for the first three years she lived here, afraid to ever confront her abusive father again. She had wept in the younger girls arms numerous times, and was thankful when she had asked no qeustion's and waited for her to confront her own demon's.

She also remembered the day she had told Misao, the young girl had broken down in tears and sobbed out a broken confession of remourse, her tears washing away the bitterness she herself had held in her vieghns.

Misao had said that she would always be there for her, like her little sister she had never had. And she was, always by her side, caring for her when she didn't care for herself, and helping her through every heartbreak of her teenage years. She smiled as she smoothed out the wrinkles in her red t-shirt, zipping up her grey hoodie, and brushed a few stray whisps of hair out of her eyes.

It had been four years ago she had come here to live, leaving her large victorian home in Tokyo. She knew it was for the better though, and now she had a large group of friends to help her though her sorrows.

She sighed again and looked out over her front yard, the small sqaure giving her uch more pride than it would a normal person. But this was her haven, and all she had. She smiled as Hannya pulled into the drive, honking as he got out. "Hey Hannya-kun!" She said, her eyes lighting up as he smiled up at her.

"Ohayou, Tokio-chan." Hannya replied, his eyes full of mischief and happiness as he watched Tokio grin. "Let's get going." He said and she nodded, getting in the passenger side, and waiting while Hannya closed the door for her.

_9:45 am. Harou Residence_

Beshimi sighed as once more he slammed his fist against his brothers door. "Get up!" He yelled, his fist coming harshly against the wall. He was not in the mood for his lazy brother to slack of once again. He refused to be late on acount of him. "I'm leaving in twenty minutes wether your up or not, and by the way Kuro took your car, so you have no other way." He said agitation clear in his voice as his brother groaned.

"I'm up." He said in a low tone, scratching his head as he came out of his bedroom. He turned down the wide hall, heading towards the bathroom. Beshimi once more sighed at Shiro's inconsistance and un-punctual-ness.

It was all too well known that his little brother was rather lazy, and would much rather sleep in than keep a job. He had to teach his brother before he ended up a bum, or even worse. He sighed once more as he grabbed his shirt from his dresser, coveering his muscular chest with the soft material.

It had been three months since he had started dating Omasu, and it was only getting better. They were planning on celebrating the new year together, just the two of them, after the opening of the Aoiya Pizza Shop that is. He smiled at the thought. It had been pure coincidence that Okina had spotted the space up for sale and bought it on a whim... and then completely panicked when he couldn't figure out what to do with it.

It had been Sanoske's idea to turn it into a pizza shop, and a bar that is. But of course, Okina, ever the optimist that he is, totally agreed. And now they were going to open this very evening, and everybody was ecstatic.

Beshimi frowned as he watched his brother slouch before him, his hair a mess, and his breathing ragid. "Come on." He simply said, walking out the front door, and watching with a pained expression as his brother carelessly slammed the door, not even bothering to lock it first.

Beshimi sighed and shook his head. Maybe his brother truly was hopeless. He got into the drivers seat of his Benz and gunned the engine, sighing contedly as it all but purred to life. He truly did love his car... not as much as his girl-friend that is... but still...

_9:45 am. Takani Residence_

Megumi sighed as she got out of the shower, drying herself with one of her large fluffly towels. She grabbed her clothes, and began the job of getting dressed. Her eyes were transfixed on herself in the mirror as she pulled her shirt on. She sighed and grabbed her brush, yanking it thourgh her hair.

This was definately going to be a long day. She already could feel the fatiuge weighing her down, her light-headed-ness coming back full force. She had been up all night with the flu, having thrown up the better part of her dinner, and she had a pounding head-ache to boot.

It was just her luck that they'd be opening up today, customers calling out orders, or reporters wanting to disterb the peace. She grabbed an apple on the counter, which was ironic due to the fact that she was in her second year of med school, and still trusted in the saying "an apple a day keep's the docter away". She laughed at her own thoughts, walking to her door, and out to her car.

She turned the key, but as she listened the engine didn't turn. She slammed her fist against the dashboard of her t-bird. It wasn't unusual for the small car to act up, as if out of spite. She once more turned the key, letting out a breath as the engine came to life.

Her father had died last year, leaving her a grand fortune, but she had refused to touch it, saying it only cursed the pure with impure thoughts, and egotistical ways. She sighed as she pulled out of her drive, sipping on her coffee absently as she came to her first turn, listening to the radio as it roared out a song by Savage Garden.

_"Let me be the one you call, If you jump, I'll break your fall, Lift you up and fly away with you into the night, If you need to fall apart, I can mend a broken heart, If you need to crash then crash and burn, You're not alone." _She sang along to the lyric's, a smile crossing her features as she turned down the road heading to the gas station.

"Hey baby!" Screamed a guy from the car beside her and she grimaced. It was all too often that guy's would hit on her on the way to work or school, she absolutely loathed it! She simply sped up, turning into the gas station.

_10:10 am. Makimachi Residence_

Omasu carried down a few glasses from the upstairs kitchen, walking to the front door of the apartment complex. She sighed as she came out front, placing the box in the backseat of her small suv. She looked up at her sister, also carrying a box of crystal glasses, smiling as she placed them in the back.

"Let's get going then... we're going to be late." Said Omasu, hopping into the driving seat as Okon got in the passenger side, smiling as she watched the senery fly by.

"I wonder how Okina's holding up with all the press." She said, her eyes sparkling as she talked about thier great uncle. He certainly was a good one to, having housed the two of them when they were younger, and couldn't afford thier own place.

"I don't know... I hope he's not too stressed... I mean he hasn't been as perky as usual lately." Said Omasu, her eyes scanning the road as she absently rubbed her thumb along the side of the stearing wheel.

"So do I." Said Okon, looking back out the window, and letting the car fall back into the peacefull silence of before. She loved the qiet, and she certainly wasn't going to ruin it.

_10:23 am. Yukishiro Residence_

Tomoe carried her tray towards the kitchen, knowing that her brother wouldn't be eating the food. He was too sick anyway. He had a flu, and wasn't exactly in the talking mood either, her mother had asked her if she could come over and check on him while she was working at the clinic.

It wasn't that she didn't like seeing her brother... not at all. But there was someone she'd much rather be seeing right now. She smiled at her own thoughts, stopping as she came to the stairs, looking up to see the cock at nearly half an hour past her starting hour. She sighed, yelling up the stairs to her brother that she was going to be going now.

She smirked as she heard a grunt in acknowlegdment. She got out of the house, grabbing her keys from her belt, and walking up to her black mustang. She had gotten the car for a gift on her seventeenth birthday, her father being overly proud of her. He always has been to critical on Enishi though.

She turned the key in the ignition, pulling out of the driveway quickly, and headed down the road to her destination; the Aoiya Pizza Shop. She smiled at the thought, and was glad at the fact that she had been hired even though her father was not on good terms with the owner. He had accepted her anyways though, and for that she was grateful.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello readers! I'm not sure about this fic, I would like **Your Opinions**, on what you would liek to see come of this fic, and I will not post or even start to write the second chapter until I have at least eight reviews! So anything you would wish to say, please say it! 


End file.
